


Home Intruder

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Creepy, Daniel is really creepy, Gwen and David are in a friendship relationship with raising Max, Home Invasion, M/M, Post-it Notes, Stalking, Threatened Life, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, worse than he already is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: The ginger turned the key and opened the door to the darkened house. Max and Gwen stared into it, watching David happily walk in. There was an eerie vibe oozing from inside. They felt it like a gust of wind breeze towards them then trailed along their spine like a slender finger. They didn’t know why they got this feeling, but it was clear David was oblivious to it.“Oh, hello~”The three froze at the other voice inside the room. One by one, their eyes fell to the figure, clad in white, sitting in the dining room.





	Home Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much fun writing Danvid. It's starting to get out of control lol

“The fair was fun wasn’t it?” David asked, cheerfully.

Max glowered at him. He was soaked to the bone from the rain pouring down. “Are you kidding me, David? That shit was lame!”

David frowned at the boy. “Aw c’mon, Max, it wasn’t lame.” He disagreed.

“The carnival was pretty lame, David.” Gwen agreed with Max. She glowered up at the dark gray sky. “Even before the rain.”

She was right. The carnival could’ve been the fun David wanted. They’d been there for less than an hour before it started to rain. It was crowded with smelly people and screaming children. All the lines were long except for a baby rides. The only one they managed to get on was the Ferris Wheel and that’s when it started pouring. It left them all in a bad mood, but David tried cheering them up with another family fun suggestion but neither Max nor Gwen were up for it. They just wanted to get home and dry off.

“How about a fire in the fireplace and we make s’mores?” David suggested, walking up to the front door.

“How about no? Jeez, David, don’t you have any other hobbies that aren’t camp related?”

“I gotta agree with Max. I know you miss Camp Campbell, David, but I’d like a break from camp activities.”

David frowned again but it flipped back into a smile with a new idea. “How about a movie and popcorn? I’ll light a fire and we can all get warm and dry!”

“That sounds better.” Gwen approved.

“Do we _have_ to do these shitty ‘family’ activities? I just want to go on my computer.” Complained Max

“And try to see what ‘boobies look like’? I don’t think so.” Gwen scolded “You’re off that thing for a while.”

Max folded his arms and grumbled. “It was _one_ time!”

“Yeah right, you little shit, I’ve seen you try before. You even tried on David’s phone back at camp.”

“Sorry, Max but no computer tonight. Both you and Gwen promised I could have one night a month where we could have family fun night and by golly, we’re having it.” David beamed. He inserted the key into the lock and smiled over his shoulder. “Now, let’s go inside and start the fun!”

The ginger turned the key and opened the door to the darkened house. Max and Gwen stared into it, watching David happily walk in. There was an eerie vibe radiating from inside. It was like a long slender fingernail trailing along their spine. They didn’t know why they got this feeling, but it was clear David was oblivious to it.

“Uh, David?” Gwen started, both she and Max stayed outside in the rain.

“Yes, Gwen?” David answered. He entered inside and flicked on the light.

“Oh, hello~”

The three froze at the other voice inside the room. One by one, their eyes fell to the figure, clad in white, sitting in the dining room.

“Daniel?” squeaked the counselor.

“Crazy Cult Daniel!?” Max snapped, he stood in the doorway. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“And why’re you in our house?” demanded Gwen, entering a foot inside.

Crazy Cult Daniel stared for a moment then glanced around the room, seeming perplexed. “Oh, I thought this was my house.”

Gwen and Max stared at the blonde dumbfounded. They didn’t believe his answer for a minute. Especially not with how he was staring at David. His smile wide, revealing perfect white teeth. His ice blue eyes glistening with hidden intentions as he fixated on emerald green.

“Daniel, how could you possibly think this was your home?” asked David. “There’s pictures everywhere of Gwen, Max and I.”

“David, who the fuck cares?” snapped Max. He pointed to the serial killer. “He broke into our house and was waiting for us in the dark, like a fucking creeper!”

Gwen stomped inside putting herself between Daniel’s line of sight of David. She quickly whispered for David to call the police then pointed at the cultist leader. “If you don’t get the fuck out of here I’m going to call the cops!”

“Call the cops anyways! He already tried to kill us and now he’s breaking and entering!”

David called 911 while Gwen and Max distracted Daniel. However, before he could speak, the phone flew out of his hand and shattered on the floor. A long dagger stuck out of the screen. David turned wide eyed to where the knife came from and found Daniel staring at him with a dark smirk.

Both Gwen and Max froze where they were, unable to comprehend what happened.

“Now, sweet David, there’s no need to call the cops. I understand I’m in the wrong house. I’ll leave willingly.” Daniel smiled, sweetly.

He got up from the dining room chair, adjusted his white rain jacket and walked towards the door. Everyone was too stunned to move from the prior incident.

Daniel hummed on his way out, his pace slowed when he walked past Gwen and David came into better view. He turned his head slowly, eerily, towards the redhead. His smile growing while he absorbed the fright in such lovely green eyes. He stretched out his arm, allowing his pale slender finger to trace David’s jawline. His nail trailed against the skin then hooked under chin. He flashed a lustful smirk, eyelids heavy with desire. He winked at David then walked out the door.

Max was the first to react. He’d run into the room right after Daniel caressed David, slammed the door, and locked it when the cultist was out. He glanced at David.

“What the fuck was that, David?”

David was pulled from his shocked state and stared confused at his adopted son. “What’re you talking about, Max?”

Max glowered and motioned at the door. “Why the fuck did he touch you like that?”

“I-I don’t know.” David answered, honestly. He was just as confused as him.

“It doesn’t matter right now, Max.” Gwen said. Her violet eyes scanned the room. “We need to call the cops, figure out how the fuck he got in and if he stole anything.” She turned towards her boys. “Let’s split up and look around. I’ll call the cops in the meantime.” She pulled out her phone.

Gwen stayed in the dining room and kitchen while talking to the cops. Max went to the living room and David towards the bedrooms.

David reached the end of the hallway and was about to enter Max’s room when he noticed a post-it note on the glass window. He turned on the nearest light then walked to the note and read it.

_I like it when you smile. It’s cute._

David stared at the note, confused. He reached for it, taking it off the window and examined the handwriting. It was too neat to be Max’s but too fancy to be Gwen’s. He glanced back at the two in the other room then at the note. From his peripherical vision he noticed his bedroom was open. He’d left it closed before they left. He stared into the dark room as it beckoned him inside.

He entered it.

He switched on the light and gasped when he found more notes. There was one on his dresser, mirror, window, wall and some on his clothes. He glanced to the one closest to him which was a book on his night stand.

_They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Will I be able to take yours if I pluck out those pretty eyes?_

David deeply frowned. He saw another one on his pillow and read it.

_I lie awake at night and wonder how lovely it will be to have you bound in ropes beside me._

David began to tremble. He glanced back at the other notes in his room and read them one by one.

_The shade of blood goes well with your complexion._

_I’m going to carve my name on your chest. Every time you look in this mirror you will remember you’re mine._

_You have a beautiful naked body. I can only imagine what it will feel like when I dominate you._

_I enjoy watching you sleep, David. I can’t wait to watch you when you’re wrapped in my sheets._

_Let me slit your throat and bathe in your blood._

_I can’t wait to steal you away._

_I will claim you and you shall be mine forever._

“David!” Max shouting his name nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

Both Gwen and Max ran into his room but froze when they saw the notes. They too found notes throughout the house. Not a single note was addressed to them. Every note was directed towards David. They were disgusting, creepy and vile. They mentioned raping and killing David in different horrific ways then preserving his body for sick demented reasons. They too were shaken up.

David stood in the middle of his room. His body trembling in horror. His eyes wider than saucers with multiple tears cascading out of them. His breathing was rapid to the point of hyperventilation. His mouth parted with small terrified noises escaping and a scream caught in his throat.

Gwen and Max escorted David out of his room, out of the house and back into the car. Max stayed in the car with David trying his best to keep him calm. It was strange and awkward, but he did his best. David was creeped the fuck out and comforting.

Gwen talked to the cops when they showed up and informed them about Daniel intruding and the unsettling notes he left behind. When she finished talking to them she returned to the house and packed up some of their belongings via clothes, electronic devices, Mr. Honey Nuts and such. When she finished, she returned to the car.

“What the fuck happened? What is all this?” Max asked her.

Gwen glanced back at Max in the back seat then at David’s shocked form. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it. “Hey, David, it’s okay. The police are going to search for Daniel. He’s already wanted so they’ve been looking for him.” She glanced back at Max with worried eyes. “They’re going to watch the house but advised us to leave town for a while.” She smiled softly at David. “We’re going to go on a little vacation in the meantime, okay David?”

David slowly nodded.

Gwen pulled David in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders protectively. To both of their surprise, Max joined the embrace, his little arms enveloped around David’s neck. The redhead relaxed slightly into their hold. He felt a little safer.

“Thank you.” He managed to whisper.

They both gave David a tight squeeze before they released him. Gwen backed out of the driveway and drove towards the freeway.

They never did find out how Daniel got into the house.


End file.
